


SPN Oneshots

by LadyHolmes221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BoyxBoy, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Songfic, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, idontknowhowtotag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHolmes221/pseuds/LadyHolmes221
Summary: Just some supernatural oneshots I wrote,





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a high school AU, if you couldn't tell.
> 
> Also hi! Welcome to my very first SPN oneshot book.

Dean's POV

"Truth or Dare. It's a game of truths...and dares." Charlie starts. Sam grins. I smirk and look over at my best friend, Cas, who's sitting in between Sam and Charlie. I'm sitting in between Charlie and Kevin, and Kevin is sitting next to Charlie, and Sam is next to Gabe and me and Lisa, one of my friends who I used to date, but now we're just friends and you get the picture.  
Anywho, Charlie looks at Kevin. "Truth or dare, Kev." Kevin thinks about it before replying 'truth'. Charlie smirks.  
"What's your biggest turn on?" Kevin groans and hides his face in his hands.  
"Skip," Kevin says after a moment, his voice muffled. Charlie pouts. "Fine, Kevin, you ask."  
"Alright, Sam, truth or dare."  
"Dare," Sam answers confidently. Kevin grins.  
"Kiss Gabe." Kevin dares. Sam blanches, while Gabriel blushes.  
Wow, these two.  
"C'mon Samantha, you scared?" Gabriel recovers quicker than Sam and smirks. Sam blushes and leans in and kisses Gabe.  
The kiss lasted a lot longer than two platonic people kissing on a dare does.  
Charlie looks at me and mouths 'ship it'.  
"Alright boys, save it for the bedroom," Charlie calls after a bit. Sam blushes and pulls away. Gabe smiles and grabs Sam's hand.  
"Aww," Kevin says. "I got Sabriel canon." Charlie high fives Kevin, and Cas starts laughing.  
"Continuing on!" Charlie calls.  
"Hmm, Charlie! Truth or dare!" Sam asks, still holding Gabe's hand. Which, even as his older brother, is super cute.  
"Dare." Sam thinks for a moment before replying. "Call your first contact and tell them you love them, and wait for their reply, before hanging up."  
"Evil." Charlie pulls out her phone and clicks a contact. "Anna, hi. How's it going? Good, that's good. Well, I love you." Charlie says. Cas chokes. Anna Novak, Cas and Gabe's younger sister.  
"Yikes, that's awkward. Sorry to disturb you." Charlie hangs up and bursts out laughing. "Thanks, Sam, her reaction was and I quote 'That's sweet, Charlie, but I'm straight.'"  
Sam starts laughing and soon the whole group was in tears.  
"I love that." Kevin laughs. "And Charlie, your turn."  
"Alright. Dean, truth or dare."  
Maybe truth.  
"Dare."  
"Kiss Lisa." Lisa looks over at Charlie, shocked.  
"But, Charlie, we've broken up." Lisa protests.  
"It's a dare. You can only back out of truths, DM rules." Charlie says. Kevin turns and whispers something in Charlie's, to which she nods and whispers something back.  
"Fine," I say and kiss Lisa. I try to pull back but she snakes her hand around my neck, holding me trapped.  
Finally, I pull away, wiping my lips on my sleeve. Lisa smiles like she accomplished her mission. I look at Cas, apologetic, why I don't know, only to watch him run off, eyes glistening.  
I look over at Charlie, who's our go-to for anything relationship, and she motions to go follow him. I stand up and hurriedly run after my best friend.  
"Cas!" I call after him. "Cas, wait, we need to talk!"  
Cas slows and spins around. As I get closer to him, I see tears running down his face.  
"What's wrong."  
"Nothing." He mumbles, wiping the tears off his face.  
"Cas, you can tell me anything." I step closer, and Cas flinches back. "Please."  
"Fine, Dean! You want me to tell you! You want me to cry on your shoulder!" Cas yells, suddenly snapping. "You know why I didn't want to tell you! You know why I ran off? Why I'm crying! You, Dean, you! You and your gorgeous eyes and your stupid fucking smile and your laugh and everything about you! And I hate that I'm never gonna be enough for you. I'm never gonna be enough, but Lisa is. Lisa is your 'type', and I'm just your stupid dumb best friend who's in love with you, but you'd never date me, cus you're straight, and even on a dare you want to kiss Lisa, even though you're broken up, you still love her and I'm just gonna be in the shadows, wishing I had made a move but I was to scared to! To scared to even ask you out. So you can go back and keep playing with your friends and Lisa, and I'll just be here. Alone." Cas's voice cracks on the last word and he sinks to the ground, tears rolling down his face.  
"Yo-you're in love with m-me? Me?" I ask, slowly sitting next to Cas, as if in a daze.  
"Yes, you idiot." Cas laughs emotionlessly. He moves so he's leaning against the wall and scrunches up in a little ball. I shift so I'm sitting in front of Cas.  
"Cas?"  
"What?" Cas snaps.  
"I love you too." Cas's head shoots up, and the way he's looking at me, how could I have not seen this. He's staring at me like I'm the only person in the world. There's pain in his deep blue eyes, pain, and love.  
"Re-really?" I nod.  
"Of course. Cas I never wanted to kiss Lisa, I wanted to kiss you and Lisa forced me to keep kissing her longer than the dare had us kiss, and even with the dare, I wished it would've been you, and I'm sorry Cas, I should've noticed, I should've been there, and I love you, Cas, I love you so much." I explain, tears falling from my face too.  
I lift Cas's chin up and lean forward and kiss him on the lips.  
And yes I know it's cliche, but there were fireworks, and I knew that right then, I had everything I needed right in front of me.


	2. Please...don't leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be angsty sabriel, please enjoy!!
> 
> Also, Sam is in college, he's 23, Gabriel's 25  
Dean's 27

**Sam's POV**

I fall to the floor, tears dripping down my face and onto the carpeted floor.

"He's gone. He left me." I whisper under my breath. The door opens and a blurry figure kneels next to me. 

"Sam. Sammy? What's wrong? Are you ok?" My older brother, Dean, asks. I shake my head. 

"He left. Dean, he's gone." I cry. 

"Who left?" Dean asks sympathetically. 

"Gabriel. I messed up, Dean. I told him I wished he would be more mature. I'm so stupid." I moan.   


A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO

_"Goddamnit, Gabe! I wish you could just be more mature sometimes!" I yell. Gabe stops short. He stares at me, tears filling his eyes. _  


_"Sam..." He trails off. _

_"No, Gabe! You can't just keep acting like this! You're going to get someone hurt!" Gabe growls. _

_"You were supposed to be the one person who didn't judge me! Who liked me for me! Well, I guess you don't!" Gabe retorts. He glares at me. "I'm leaving, Sam! You won't have to deal with my immaturity ever again!" Gabriel storms out of my little house, slamming the door behind him. _

_I fall to the floor, tears dripping down my face. _

NOW  
  


"Sam, you have to find him. Gabriel made you happy! More than me or mom or dad or Charlie could ever do!" Dean exclaims. I stand up and wipe my tears off, Dean following suit. 

"I'll go," I say determinedly. Dean nods and I race out the door, trying to think of where Gabe would go.

I race up the stairs to his apartment, knocking loudly on the door.

"Gabe! Please come out, I'm sorry!" I call. The door opens, just slightly. Gabriel peeks out, his eyes red-rimmed and puffy. 

"What do you want Sam." He asks angrily. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you immature." I apologize. Gabe frowns, then opens the door wider. 

"You get two minutes to give me one good reason why we should get back together, or at least why I should forgive you." I grimace, taking a seat on the couch.

"I can give you a lot of good reasons, Gabe. I was mad, I was stupid, I was scared, I didn't want you to get yourself killed, I couldn't handle that. I'm so so sorry, Gabe please." I plead. He stares at me, sympathy bleeding through the anger. 

"Sam, I know I'm immature, but I was hoping that the one person that I really truly l-l-, care about wouldn't judge me." Gabe replies. I stand up and walk over to him, grabbing his hand. I pull him up so he's standing with me. "Gabe, I don't judge you. I think you're perfect, the way you are." I say. Gabe smiles, softly, and presses a kiss to my lips. "I love you, Sammy." Gabe mumbles. "I love you too," I reply. Gabe grins at me, blushing. I take his hand and pull him down to the couch. Gabe orders takeout and we sit, watching television. "Gabe?" I whisper during commercials. "We're good right" Gabe nods aggressively. "Most definitely. I can't live without you." I press a kiss to his cheek, before settling in, snuggling with my boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it, sorry if the ending was kinda stupid, but anyway, sorry if that took a long time, also, but ta da!!  
XOXO Az


	3. Destiel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the Winchesters younger sister, and you write fanfiction for your OTP, destiel.  
one day dean finds out about your story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing in this style, sorry if it sucks

_Dean stares into Cas's bright blue eyes. Cas looks back, longing etched on his face. _

_"Dean-" Cas starts, but Dean can't take it. He rushes forward and kisses Cas on the lips, pulling Cas's body closer to his. _

_Cas moans in Dean's mouth and-_

"Hey, sis, whatcha writing?" Dean walks us behind you and grabs your computer, reading it over. He looks back over at you, shellshocked. "Y/N, what is this?"

"Fanfiction." You answer simply. "For you and Castiel. We ship it." 

"Who's we?" Dean asks cautiously.

"Sam and me," You reply, selling out my other brother. A look of anger passes over Dean's face and he yells for Sam to get down here. 

As soon as Sam enters the library area, where I was happily writing, Dean shoves your computer into Sam's hands and he reads it, grinning.

"This is really good, Y/N, where'd you get the idea?" Is all Sam says, handing the computer back to Dean. Sam takes a seat next to you. 

"Really, Sam? That's all you have to say?" Dean exclaims. 

You look over at Sam, mouthing_ I'm gonna call Cas_. Sam's grin widens, and you say a prayer for Cas.

He appears a moment later, looking around at you and your brothers. 

"Why did you call me, Y/N?" Cas asks. Dean spins around and glares at the angel. 

"Read this." He demands, handing your computer to Cas. "She wrote it," Dean explains, pointing a finger at you. You shrug and watch Cas's reaction to your story. 

"Are my eyes...really that blue?" Cas asks, looking back up at you. You nod. Cas hands your computer back and Dean looks about ready to explode at this point. 

"That's what you are getting from this?" Dean yells, furious. 

"Why are you so mad, Dean?" You ask, smirking. Dean spins around and glares at you. 

"Cas and I are having a chat. You and Sammy are staying right here!" Is all Dean says, before grabbing Cas's trenchcoat and dragging them, probably to Dean's room. 

You and Sam nod and stand up, silently following Dean and Cas to Dean's room. The door is cracked a little and you motion for Sam to move closer, due to him being lighter on his feet, which is weird because you are like five inches shorter than him, but no matter. 

You and Sam creep forward, listening through the crack in the door. 

"Damnit Cas! You... sometimes you're just impossible!" Dean shouts, and something smashes. 

Sam looks over at me, fear filling his eyes. 

_Do you think they're ok? _I mouth to Sam. He nods. I press my ear against the wall again, trying to listen.

"Why does her story bother you so much, Dean?" Cas asks, lightly. 

"Because...because I love you Cas, and I just...I just don't like that people are hoping for what I'm hoping for, and I can't have that, because you probably don't love me, so I'll just leave now." You twist around, your back against the wall, so Dean won't see you, but he never leaves. 

"Dean, I love you too." You hear Cas say. You look over at Sam, your mouth wide, excitement shining on your face. Sam grins, and you both sneak away, leaving your brother and his best friend to realize how much they love each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked it. it kinda sucked but whatever  
If there is anyone actually reading these oneshots, please send requests, or ships or whatever. I don't do wincest or sastiel, but most other things.  
xoxo az


	4. Don't Stop Just Cus I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam walks in on Gabriel playing the piano.  
They're both twenty, and they own a house, btw

Piano music flows through the house as Sam gently opens the door.

Sam follows the music, his socked feet padding on the hardwood. He peers into his and Gabe's living room, to see Gabriel playing the piano. Sam watches as Gabe starts a new song, not yet noticing his boyfriend standing in the doorway.

Sam recognizes the song. It's 'Can't help Falling In Love'. Sam walks quietly over to Gabe, sitting next to him. Gabe looks over, surprised.

"Don't stop playing, just cus I'm here." Sam jokes. Gabe nods, a blush creeping up on his cheeks before he starts playing again. Gabe starts Can't Help Falling in Love from the begin.

_Wise men say only fools rush in _

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Sam hums along, and Gabe turns to face him. He smiles, the music fading away as Gabriel cups Sam's face in his hands and presses a light kiss to his lips.

"I love you so much," Gabriel whispers. Sam beams at his boyfriend, before leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. 

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, first time writing third person pov, but I liked it   
Also it was really short, but I think it's cute  
Happy December!  
XOXO Az


	5. i dunno, ao3 deleted my other story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yall, this was gonna be super long and amazing, and then ao3 deleted my draft, hence the title, so we're doing this over again  
Also, the ages are:  
Micheal: 17-senior  
Lucifer: 18-senior  
Dean-15- sophomore  
Sam- 11- still in middle school  
ALSO, I DONT KNOW IF THIS IS HOW IT IS ANYWHERE ELSE, BUT MY MIDDLE SCHOOL AND HIGH SCHOOL WERE CONNECTED, SO THAT'S HOW IT IS IN MY STORY, SORRY IF THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS   
I HOPE YOU ENJOY

**Micheal's POV**

Every single day, Lucifer Novak would sit next to me in English. We didn't speak to each other unless we had to. 

By the end of two months, I had developed a _small_ crush on my desk mate. 

Of course, Lucifer was the most popular, and hated, guy in school. He almost never showed up for class, but he was always in English. Anyway, he ditched school, he, according to rumors, was the top drug dealer in the school, but nobody could catch him doing anything wrong. 

Lucifer also had siblings. Four of them to be exact. Gabriel, Castiel, Anna, and Samandriel. I know this because my younger brother, Dean, his best friend is Castiel Novak. 

I park the car and get out, ushering Dean and Sam out too.

"Ok, Dean, the Novak's are going to be taking you home, Sam you too, I have to take a test, so I'm gonna be late, got it?" I inform my brothers. Dean nods and ushers his brother to the middle school, before following me into the high school.

"Bye Mike!" Dean waves, before running to meet up with Castiel. I head to my first-period class, English. 

I sit down in my seat, tapping my feet on the ground, waiting for Lucifer. 

_Not gay, my ass, _a small voice whispers. 

_Yeah, I know, shut it_ I respond, then mentally slap myself. 

Lucifer bursts through the door and sits next to me, smirking to himself.

English goes by, then Math, then Arts. 

Lucifer still didn't speak a word, just like normal. 

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Shit, shit, shit. I'm late! 

Sam wasn't feeling well, so Dean had to stay home, and I had to call in sick for both of them, then make food, and time just fell away, and now I'm running to English because my car died and it's just been a terrible-

Someone pushes me against the lockers and mashes his lips against mine. I shut my eyes and lean into the kiss before snapping my eyes open, meeting Lucifer's ice-blue eyes. Lucifer pulls away, meeting my eyes. 

"Sorry, Micheal, I shouldn't have done that-" I press a kiss to his lips, smiling. Lucifer grins back. 

"So, Lucifer, will you be my boyfriend?" I ask. Lucifer nods quickly. I grab his hand, a blush tinging my cheeks.

Hand in hand, Lucifer and I walk into English. 


	6. Sabriel Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have run out of chapter titles, but this is a Sabriel Highschool AU.   
Sam and Dean moved out of Lawrence three years ago and now they're back.   
Sam and Gabe, who used to be best friends, had a falling out.  
Sam is 16 currently. Gabe is 17  
Dean is 20, and so is Cas, but that's not really too important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! THEMES OF SELF HARM!!!!   
Also angsty, so if you don't like it, then skip

**Sam's POV**

The car finally pulls into the driveway. I let out a sigh of relief, and scramble out the back seat.

Dean meets me at the trunk, grinning. 

"How's it feel to be back?" Dean asks. I shrug, pushing down bad memories. 

"Are you looking forward to seeing Cas again?" I ask, changing the subject. Dean shakes his head excitedly. He and Cas had been best friends since birth almost. They kept in touch when we moved, and Dean had been texting him obsessively in the car here. 

"Yeah. Actually, if we ever finish unpacking, I'm gonna head over to the Novak's. You wanna come?" Dean asks. I shake my head. 

While Dean and Cas kept in touch, me and my best friend had a major falling out. Gabriel Novak. Cas's younger brother, my former best friend. 

"You sure?" Dean asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. I nod, and grab a box from the trunk and make my way to our house. 

I set my stuff down in the first room with a bed, and bring the rest of my boxes in, before collapsing on the bed, letting the memories envelop me. 

_ THREE YEARS AGO-SEVEN DAYS BEFORE THE WINCHESTERS MOVE _

"Hey, Dean, have you seen Gabriel? He hasn't answered any of my calls, I'm worried about him." I ask. Dean looks up from his phone, where I'm pretty sure he's Skyping Cas and shakes his head. 

"Sorry, little bro, I haven't," Dean replies apologetically. I nod and head down to the kitchen to ask my dad, who hasn't seen Gabriel either.

I grab my coat and walk out the door, determined to find him. 

I go to all our favorite places, behind the school, the park, but no sign of Gabe. I'm just about to go to the Novak's, ask around when my phone starts ringing. 

Unknown number. I shrug and answer it. 

"Is this Sam Winchester?" A lady asks. 

"This is him?" I reply, nervously. 

"I'm Dr. Ellen, I work at the Lawrence Hospital. I'm calling because you're listed as your brother's emergency contact." My breath leaves my lungs. 

"Wha-what happened?" I stammer. 

"He's been in a car accident. He'll be alright, but he's still unconscious." Ellen informs me. I nod, before realizing she can't see me. 

"I'm coming now," I say and hang up the phone. 

On the way there, I call Gabriel. 

It goes straight to voicemail. "Hey, Gabe. I just- Dean's been in a car accident, and it's not serious, bu-but I would really like you to be here, and I- I just, please. Meet me at Lawrence Hospital." I end the voicemail and run the rest of the way to the hospital. 

*** 

I push open the double doors and skid to a stop by the receptionist's desk. 

"Sam Winchester, I'm here to see my brother." I pant.

"Second floor, room 221." The receptionist says. I thank her and run up the two flights of stairs. I find the room, and quietly push the door open. 

A sob escapes my lips and I sit in a chair. 

Dean has a bandage wrapped around his head, blood still seeping through. His ribs are wrapped, and his leg is in a cast. His face and arms are littered with cuts, and bruises. 

A knock sounds on the door before the door opens, and a lady, who I'm assuming is Dr. Ellen walks in. She smiles at me. 

"Sam Winchester, correct?" I nod, not trusting myself to talk. 

"I called your father, he's leaving work now." I nod again. Dr. Ellen nods back, before exiting the room. I move my chair closer to Dean's bed.

I pull my phone out again, intent on calling Gabe. 

I dial his number and wait. 

Voicemail. 

"Gabe, p-please. I c-can't do this al-alone. I ne-need you." I stammer, tears rolling down my face. I set my phone down. 

He didn't pick up. He doesn't care. 

Next, I call Cas, I know he'll come. 

"Cas, hey." Cas picked up. Castiel, my brother's best friend, picked up before Gabe. 

"It's Dean, he's in the hospital. He got in a car crash." I sniff and wipe the tears off my face. 

"I'm coming right now," Cas says and hangs up the phone. I smile weakly at my brother. 

Seven days later, we leave for Missouri, where one of my dad's old friends is working, and invited him along. 

I called Gabriel every day. 

Every single day, but he never responded. 

_PRESENT TIME_

I look down at my phone. 

Should I call him? 

I don't think we're on speaking terms. 

"Sam! Sam!" I shoot up. 

"Dean, what the heck do you want?" I yell back. 

"I'm going to the Novak's, wanna come?" 

I walk out of my room and meet my brother in the living room. My eyes flicker up to the scar on his forehead, one that he wears proudly. He got that in the car accident, three years ago. 

"Fine, I'll come, but I'm not talking to Gabriel," I say. And that's that. 

He wasn't there. He said he would always be there and he wasn't. 

Dean smirks at me and spins the keys around his finger, before leading me out to where Dad parked the car. 

Dean slides into the front seat, and I in the passenger seat. I grin. 

Dad never lets me ride passenger, it's always Dean. 

Dean starts the car and we pull out of the driveway and drive the five blocks to the Novak's house. 

Gabe and I would always after school, come to his house since it was big. Gabe did have a lot of siblings, but most of them had extracurriculars, so the house was pretty empty. 

I breathe in the familiar sight. Dean looks over at me. 

"Go talk to him." I shake my head. "Sam, I don't know what happened three years ago, but you need to talk, both of you. Cas told me Gabe has been moping around for three years and-"

"I don't care what Cas says! Gabe wasn't there! He wasn't. I was alone." My voice dies off, and the moment Dean stops the car, I jump out of the passenger seat, letting my feet guide me. 

***

I ended up at the park. In front of the bench where Gabe and I would always sit in the summer and play with Gabe's dog, or we would study, or talk, or design pranks. 

I take a seat on the bench, and wish, just once, that Gabriel would come. 

"Hey, Sammy," A familiar voice sounds from behind me. 

I stand up and spin around. 

In front of me, after three years, stands Gabriel Novak, his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking at me bashfully.

"Gabriel," I breathe and run around the bench and hug my best friend. 

_Former best friend, _A voice chimes. 

I break away, and glare at Gabe. 

"You piece of shit!" I cry. "I needed you! I needed a friend, I needed someone to cry on! And you weren't there! And then I moved, and I lost everything!" Tears fall down my face, and I sink to the ground, wrapping myself up in a ball. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Gabriel says. 

**Gabriel's POV**

I wrap my arms around Sam, and he melts into me, sobbing on my shoulder. 

We sit like that for ten minutes, until his sobs die down. 

"Do you watch Doctor Who?" Sam asks tentatively.

"Um duh!" I exclaim, grinning. 

I shouldn't have ghosted Sam, I shouldn't have. It was a mistake, and I'm hoping, with Sam back in town, we can put that behind us. 

"Wanna come to my house, we can watch the newest episode?" Sam suggests. I nod, and we stand up, Sam leading me back to his house. 

*****

"Dad!" Sam calls, as he leads me into his new house. I used to know Sam's house like the back of my hand. Now it's unfamiliar.

"Sammy, Dean texted me said you'd run off. I was worried." Sam's father, John, calls. I follow Sam into the kitchen/living room area, which is cluttered with boxes. John Winchester walks up to us. 

"Gabe!" He says. "Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Good. I'm glad you moved back." I say politely. John laughs, and moves out of the way, letting an embarrassed Sam lead me up to his room. 

"It's not unpacked yet, but there's sheets on the bed, and my computer isn't dead." Sam looks at me apologetically. I shrug, and jump on the bed, instantly getting comfortable. Sam laughs, and pulls his computer out of his backpack, and sitting on the bed next to me. 

He pulls up the newest episode and we start watching. 

Twenty minutes into the episode, I feel my eyes start to close, and I fall asleep, leaning my head on Sam's shoulder. 

*****

I wake up with the sun shining through Sam's window, and aggrieved voices outside. 

"Sam, I know I wanted you to make up with Gabriel, but he's here, and he's sleeping on your bed." That's Dean. 

"Dean, c'mon, it's Gabe, of all people. Gabe. My best friend." I sit up slowly and creep over to the door. 

"You got so mad once, that he didn't return your calls, that you threw your phone out the window." Dean protests. 

"Dean..." Sam replies weakly. 

"Sam you cut! There are scars on your arms, just like me." Dean replies, louder. Sam shushes him.

"Dad can't know, Dean, keep it down," Sam replies. Dean says something, but I can't hear him. I walk back to Sam's bed, my head spinning.

Sam cut, because of me? Because I wasn't there. 

I had thought it would be better for him, if I was still there. I thought that it would be harder to say goodbye. 

Maybe I was wrong. I shouldn't have ghosted him, he was my best friend, is my best friend. 

In the corner of my mind, I hear the door open, and close. 

"Gabriel," Sam says softly. 

I sit up, concern shining in my eyes. 

Sam sighs. "How much did you hear?"

"You cut, because of me?" I ask. Sam sits next to me on the bed. He pulls his sleeves up and shows me the light scars scattered across his arms. 

"Well, you-you left, and I didn't know what to do. We grew up together, and then you were just gone. And that was harder than leaving you, is that I left, not knowing if I was ever going to see you, or talk to you ever again." Sam sniffs, and tears run down his face. 

I grab Sam's hand in my own and rub my thumb on the back of his hand. Sam smiles at me gratefully. 

"I'm so sorry, I never should have ever let you deal with any of that alone. I thought maybe, if we weren't friends, that you leaving would be easier. I was so so wrong, and I'm so sorry," I say. 

Sam leans in and presses a quick kiss to my lips. I blush and forcefully press our lips together again, my other hand snaking around his neck. 

Sam pulls away, breathing hard. His face is bright red, and his lips are swollen. 

"I love you," Sam mumbles. 

"You-you what?" I stammer nervously. 

I spent three years realizing I loved Sam Winchester, but even when he came back, I figured my feelings were always going to be onesided. 

"I-I love you," Sam says again, more confidently. I beam at him. 

"I love you too," 

Sam wraps his arms around me and snuggles closer. I press a light kiss to Sam's head. 

"Promise me, you'll never leave?" Sam asks, his voice muffled. 

"Promise. You are never getting rid of me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's that.  
I really liked that one, actually, I'm super proud of it!!  
I hope you all liked it!  
~Az

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! It's me, Az! 
> 
> So, this is my very first SPN one-shot book, as I said before, so sorry if they suck. 
> 
> I'm busy, so I'll try to update around once every two weeks, and check out my Wattpad account @LadyHolmes221, I have some one-shots one there too. 
> 
> Have a great day!! XOXO Az


End file.
